devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Kentos
Kentos was a vicious and bloodthirsty demon who acted as the primary antagonist of episode 29 of the 1972 Devilman anime series. His basis form was a necklace. Appearance Kentos was a large harpy like demon. He had pure white feathers and giant birds wings. He had blue skin and a large pair of yellow eyes. He had pointed ears and a long tail, his arms and legs were large bird talons tipped with razor sharp claws. Powers and Abilities Kentos main ability was to create magical necklace's from his loose feathers, the necklaces would be able to teleport the limbs and body parts of who was wearing them to his own dimension, leaving only a shade behind, other powers included flight, and being able to control his razor sharp feathers, he also had sharp claws and a great amount of strength. Personality Kentos was a bloodthirsty demon who was happy to kill anything, whether it was either demon, human, animal or even plant life. He sadistically killed people by splitting open their heads and ripping out their eyes. History Kentos was summoned by the Demon Marshall Lacock to simply cause chaos and death around Japan after the demons Jewel and Miniyon were defeated by the infamous traitor Devilman. Later at night Kentos flew over the streets of Tokyo letting thousands of his feathers fall and form into beautiful pearl necklaces, in the morning thousands of these necklaces are discovered by people clueless to their origin but happy still to wear them, however much to their surprise their heads suddenly disappear from their body and they awaken in a strange cloud like dimension without their bodies. Not long later Kentos arrives back to his home with fields of bodiless people screaming in fear at his arrival, almost immediately he begins to taunt and bully his victims, among them was Alphonse who was one of the schools teachers. Kentos tires of simply taunting them and begins to gleefully murder people ripping their heads off of pulling out their eyes. Meanwhile one of Devilman's friends Lala creates a pair of bracelets out of a broken necklace, however almost immediately her hands disappear much to her horror, Devilman however realizes a way to get to Kentos and creates a large loop out of several necklaces and places it over himself engulfing his entire body. He quickly finds Kentos just preparing to murder Alphonse, he transforms and the two demons fight, however Kentos easily seems to overpower Devilman who was unable to land any attacks, however thanks to a distraction unintentionally caused by Lala Devilman quickly sneaks round and grabs Kentos wings before unleashing the Devil Arrow killing Kentos, after his entire body had gone limp Devilman drops Kentos who's body falls through the clouds and to the floor below. Not long fter those who had survived Kentos had their bodies returned to normal. Gallery Kentos.png Knjkn.png Hjbjn.png kenta.png kemt.png 58.jpg Category:Demons Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villians